Day 3
Day 3 was a Tuesday and the third day to appear in Part I. Events Bulk, brainwashed by his recent gang affiliation, dreams about attacking Garfield after he slapped him for twerking in the house. Garfield wakes up from his nap at 1 am to eat a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Dio wakes up as well to go outside and cry over the person he killed. He reads the epitaph Bulk wrote happily, with a wide smile. He then started to run to Liquid Bogan's grave to release his soul to heaven. But Dio changed his mind, feeling a sudden wave of depression, and turned around to go home. He then went to take a shower. Garfield is staring at the Gnome before rummaging for food in the trash. Afterwards, he decides to knock on the door of his new neighbor. He walks inside the house to find an elderly woman watching TV. He starts to bake a cake in her home while she talks to her oven. However, she finally noticed Garfield, and scolded him. Her name is Kayleigh Ordonez, and she didn't seem to stay upset for long. But then Garfield resumed baking the cake, and she yelled at him once again. Garfield refused to mind her orders, and put the cake in the oven. She finally had enough and kicked him out. But before she could finish talking, Garfield went into the bathroom to take a shower. The woman repeated exactly what she had said before, but yet again, Garfield went into the kitchen to check on his cake, to get yelled at once again. However, he noticed a man outside the window similar to Bulk, but he knew that wasn't him. His name was Dorian Shafer, known for spreading his semen in the water supply. Garfield ignored the women's screaming and left the house. He started choking the man out of nowhere, and he tried to resist, but eventually he died on the sidewalk. He walked home lazily while the Grim Reaper did his thing. Kayleigh came out of her house to see what was going on, and wasn't necessarily surprised. Garfield then fell asleep on a bench, and went home. At home, Dio is watching TV and Bulk is playing UNO. Garfield eats some of the macaroni and cheese, which is getting old, but he doesn't mind. Dio gets up from his seat to mourn Bill Gates for a second, starts to walk back in the house, but then starts to feel mischievous, and decides to visit Kayleigh, who he doesn't know yet. Kayleigh, was not amused to see yet another costumed freak outside her door, and refused to let him in. So, Dio decided to visit another house. That house, however, was empty. He tries yet another house, and he had success this time. He knocks on the door and walks in. He finds a man, sitting on the couch, watching TV. He gets up, remembering who he was, and walks past him towards the fridge. He got a bowl of oatmeal, and starts eating it. Dio takes a cup of blood and throws it at him, staining his clothes and face. They started fighting, and the man won. As Dio starts walking to the trash can, he starts to remember who he was, Johnny Zest from the Welcome Wagon. He kicked the trash can as Johnny followed him with his oatmeal. He noticed this, but he started to have a casual discussion with Dio. Dio then threw another cup of blood at Johnny, and starts to ponder all of the things he can do with him. Yet he decides on calling the cops. Johnny doesn't realize that he was calling the cops, and starts acting like he's talking about him on the phone to a friend. Nathan Fontenot and Finnegan Pierce arrive, as Dio picks up the trash can acting naive. He then kicked the trash can again as the two cops start two notice the blood on Johnny's face. Dio yet again picked the trash up, and led the two cops into the house. He reports Johnny, who is clearly covered in blood. Finnegan takes Johnny away, and Dio kicks the trash can. As Dio thanks Nathan, Johnny jumps from the helicopter and lands face first on his kitchen floor. He walks outside to talk to Dio and Nathan, casually, but Dio reports him once again, and Nathan takes him away. Dio runs home. When Dio returns home, he takes a nice sniff of the air and giggles about how he "did it". Bulk is on the GameCube, Dio starts collecting dishes, and Garfield is already at work. Bulk then starts twerking and laughing uncontrollably, as a result of being a member of the Thotties. He blows a kiss at Dio, who is very confused. He then starts taunting Dio, who starts crying. Bulk adorns the Thottie's colors, bearing sais. He keeps intimidating and punching Dio, tarnishing their good relationship, and Dio can be seen with a "heart broken" thought afterwards. Bulk gets naked and does a gang dance in front of Dio, who is clearly very upset, and crying. Bulk starts beating up Dio, and they now despise each other. He is very bruised and bloodied. Bulk goes to play the GameCube. Dio takes a sad, lonely walk, singing Eric Carmen's "All By Myself" (presumably Celine Dion's version,) to himself. People all around him notice his heartbreak and cry for him. He takes a nap on the bench across the street. He was betrayed by Bulk, and he really has to pee. With a sudden gain of hope, he stops crying at the GameCube and beats up Bulk. He feels slightly happy, but he still feels upset. This did not help. Both of them end up weeping and crankily wanking in their beds. Immediately after getting up, they start fighting again. Dio and Bulk both decided that they need to calm down. Bulk leaves the Thotties gang in an attempt to fix his friendship with Dio, but it was too late. The only way they could fix their friendship now was to talk it out. Bulk and Dio go to take a nap as Garfield returns home with a promotion to Head Dishwasher. He takes a shower, and then cooks a grilled cheese. Dio spends his time doing depressed things, such as "Remembering a Sim That Passed Away" and crying about his fallout with Bulk. Garfield ignores everything, including his sandwich, to take a nap. Category:Days Category:Tuesdays Category:Part I Category:Week one